Devil's Triangle
by LightNeverFades
Summary: AU: What if Anna had been the one who was bitten by Velkan instead, and Van Helsing has no choice but for Anna to kill Dracula instead? Will all go according to plan? Or will all fall away in pieces? Slash! VH&Anna Spoilers!
1. When Reality Fades to Darkness

**Devil's Triangle**

Ok, I'm going to be extremely, and I mean _extremely_, EVIL! XD Mwhahaha! I slipped Slash into this story, sorry guys if you are uncomfortable. But hey! I also made it into a love Triangle:) Hope you like it, please review and enjoy, aye? I'm writing this bring forth more of my inspiration, because I'm a bit stuck with _Deep Sky... _-sniffle- But no worries, I will update another chapter if you are a reviewer of that story! Please be gentle with the story, I need it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the fabulous movie, _Van Helsing!_

**Summary:** AU: What if _Anna_ had been the one who was bitten by Velkan instead, and Van Helsing has no choice but for Anna to kill Dracula instead? Will all go according to plan? Or will all fall away in pieces? **VH/Dracula, VH/Anna, Anna/Dracula**

**Beware SLASH INCLUDED! NO FLAMES!**

**Btw, I dunno how many chapters this story is going to take before it ends. But I'm guessing not too much. Probably a maximum of five, if it gets any longer. (: If you want me to continue, just review and I will! (:**

**Chapter One – When Reality Fades to Darkness**

Fire crackled on top of the coach as an all too familiar howl was heard. Glowing yellow eyes indicated that the werewolf was still on the coach. Two forms that were clearly human exchanged looks. One of them was dressed in black; another was a woman with long curly hair that cut off around her shoulder. They all gave horrified screams as another came from a created man.

"Jump!" Van Helsing roared at Anna, but the Gypsy Princess only shook her head in disagreement. "You jump!" The Hunter gave a growl of frustration as he grabbed for her arm, dragging her as he saw through the corner of his eyes Carl and the Frankenstein monster jump out of the burning coach. A hideous roar reminded both of them they had company, and they jumped. But one of them was all too late as the werewolf jumped as well, claws and fangs extended as it sank into one being before crashed right into Van Helsing and Anna. The echoing sounds of bullets was heard as a final mournful cry of the wolf was heard, echoing through the forest before all went ... black.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

"Anna...?" one soft pained voice echoed through the quiet forest as mist formed in the air, forcing Van Helsing to push it away with his bare hands, knowing he couldn't do so. There was a moan as he saw a familiar lump of brown lying on the ground, near the Frankenstein Monster, who also seemed to be rubbing his stitched head. Fear flickered in the Hunter's eyes as he limped faster, pushing aside leaves as he found whom he was searching for. He gasped in horror as he saw through the cloudy mist.

Anna lay on the ground, hugging her brother's dead form with sparkling tears in her eyes. Blood trailed down her forehead, lips and most significantly her shoulder, dripping down on Velkan's pale, lifeless body. Van Helsing moved in to help Anna, limping closer to her. Anna looked up at him with tears of sadness and anger.

"You killed him... You killed him!" Anna yelled as she suddenly got up onto her feet, too fast for Van Helsing to see. The Hunter gave out a shocked gasp again as she pushed the man hard into a tree behind him. Van Helsing winced horribly but he seemed to ignore the pain as he grabbed Anna's shoulder tightly, but not hard. Anna gave out a pained hiss, and screwed eyes shut.

"Anna..." Van Helsing repeated as he wrapped both his arms around the Gypsy Princess in a hug. The woman didn't even seem to care as she sobbed into Van Helsing's chest. She finally glanced back at the Hunter. "I-I... I've been bitten, Van Helsing..."

Van Helsing's face changed from being sympathetic to becoming devastated. "W-What..?"

"It's true... I feel it inside me already. Here, see..." Anna spoke as she pushed aside a little of her clothes so the Hunter could see the bite. Van Helsing's eyes widened, as tears fell freely from the Princess's eyes. Van Helsing opened his lips to say something, but he closed it, gripping Anna's hand tightly in a reassuring way.

Finally, Van Helsing spoke in a decisive manner, "Bite me, Anna."

Anna looked up with disbelieving eyes. "What!"

"You heard me. Bite me. You don't have to bear the curse. It was my assignment to have you unharmed, and I failed. If I can't find the cure for you, the least I can do is stay by your side..." Van Helsing spoke softly, and Anna looked awed by those words. But her personality prevented her from swallowing those words and doing as the Hunter bid. "No..."

"Why?" The Hunter looked almost desperate for this answer, but Anna didn't reply. She only looked sharply at the Hunter's eyes. "No, only one will stay cursed. No matter what you say, I will not let myself bite you intentionally. It is... wrong," Anna stopped for a moment before she smiled faintly at the Hunter, "Thank you, Mr. Van Helsing."

Van Helsing smiled weakly as well, but he still wore a look of disagreement on his face. He left Anna standing in the mists of the forest to think, but only to be hit hard by Aleera and knocked unconscious. He got one last look of Anna's misty form before everything went... black.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

"No, VAN HELSING!" Anna yelled as he saw Van Helsing's unconscious form rising off the ground and pulled away by the last surviving bride. She gave out a curse, chasing after her, as she heard the vampiress cackle, the laugh echoing loudly as the two flying forms disappeared. Footsteps were heard behind her as Anna turned around. It was Frankenstein and Carl.

"We have to get him back," Anna spoke softly as she turned away from the edge of the cliff. Carl nodded immediately and although Frankenstein did not respond, he had a look that would have suggested he secretly wanted the Hunter to be saved too.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

"Oh Gabriel... _Gabriel..._"

Van Helsing's eyes slowly opened to find himself face to face with Dracula, who smiled cunningly. Van Helsing immediately protested when he found he was in the grasp of the vampire, and that he was dancing inside the man's hands. He looked at the Count with disgust as Dracula chuckled. A beautiful, almost enchanting music flowed through the Palace, making the Hunter drowsy as Dracula removed the mask on Van Helsing's face. The Count received a deadly glare from the Hunter, and the vampire grimaced slightly.

"How does it feel to be a puppet under my string, my friend?" Dracula growled as the two men danced like they were floating on clouds. Van Helsing only gave him a warning glare. The dancing was making the Hunter sick, and whatever the Count was planning was certainly not good.

"I won't let you have her, nor the monster," Van Helsing spat at Dracula, who laughed deeply. He twirled the Hunter around once before pulling the Hunter forcefully back to him, both their faces facing each other. They were all so close; their noses were almost touching. Dracula smiled sinisterly as he replied, "We shall see, friend. I see they have already come to visit my Masquerade Ball..."

Hearing this, Van Helsing was barely able to move his head, controlled by Dracula, to see Anna come out of the doors of the Palace with Carl beside her. Worry flickered into his eyes as he watched the two vanished inside the Palace. Dracula willed Van Helsing to face him again, and now wore an observant look.

"You love her, don't you, Gabriel..." Dracula slurred his words and Van Helsing didn't answer at hearing this statement. He only continued to struggle in Dracula's spell, blinking a few times to try to wake himself up.

"Why do you care if I love the Princess, _Dracula?_" Van Helsing countered finally, and Dracula's lips twitched with amusement. "It means a whole lot, my friend..." The Count twirled the Hunter again, so Dracula was near Van Helsing's neck. His neck was bare and Dracula had to resist the urge to bite as Van Helsing felt the vampire's breath, giving him shudders.

"Would you like for me to bite you, Gabriel? Finish you off? Or would you like to live forever, but become my slave for eternity? Now which would you like?" Dracula sneered tauntingly with a growing smile as he was spun and dipped low. Van Helsing could only gasp as he felt lips on him. The Hunter's eyes immediately widened and he squirmed furiously in his mind, but nothing broke the spell and released from those lips. When the Count finally let go, withdrawing his lips from a sweet, luring kiss, Van Helsing could only stare back in disbelief. Dracula smiled with allurement as he brushed his hand down on the Hunter's eyes. Van Helsing's body immediately sagged and his head tilted unconsciously towards the ground, as if he had not awoken ever before...

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

"Carl, come on, we need to find them!" Anna shouted as she scanned the area for any signs of Van Helsing. And she did find, Carl doing the same as both their eyes widened. It was really an odd scene to make of, because not much of these scenarios were seen. Both of them saw Van Helsing in Dracula's arms, The Count leaning in for a little kiss on his lips. As if the Count had noticed, he looked straight at their direction, with a evil grin as Van Helsing's body sagged unconsciously in his arms.

"Oh god... What is he doing to him...?" Anna spoke as Carl nodded in agreement. But their gazes were quickly averted when they found themselves staring at a crowd of fanged immortals. Dracula smiled courteously at them, still holding Van Helsing in his arms as his eyes glowed.

"_Welcome to my Summer Palace..."_

Anna and Carl immediately looked at each other, exchanging looks of grave danger as they both nodded. They ran as hell away from the balcony of the Cathedral, pushing aside doors. Screeches were heard as they saw the Vampires after them.

"I think I know what this is for, Anna!" Carl shouted suddenly out of the blue as he took his golden invention out and placed it quickly on the ground. Anna gave him an odd look as they braced themselves, diving through a ancient stained glass. Pieces of glass flew everywhere as the two fell two stories down the Palace. A sudden burst of light erupted from inside the Palace, exploding and killing all the vampires. Most of them, anyway.

**A/N: **Funny ending, I know.…, lol:D Hope you like it and please review, it'd be greatly, GREATLY, appreciated! XDDD -rains cookies-


	2. Secrets & Lies

**Devil's Triangle**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the fabulous movie, Van Helsing!

**Summary:** AU: What if _Anna_ had been the one who was bitten by Velkan instead, and Van Helsing has no choice but for Anna to kill Dracula instead? Will all go according to plan? Or will all fall away in pieces? **VH/Dracula, VH/Anna, Anna/Dracula**

**Beware SLASH INCLUDED! NO FLAMES! **

**Warning: A little graphic, but nothing that'll hurt!**

**Lots of thanks for reviewing: Fortune Zyne, jimmy-barnes-13, Francesca, anett, River Child, Kairi's-twin and vendy5!**

**Chapter Two – Secrets & Lies**

"Carl, you're a _genius!_" Anna shouted triumphantly, a look of shock crossing her face as she saw a flash of blinding light burst through the Summer Palace. The glass blasted through, showering them in its twinkling light. They ducked in time to miss it.

Carl grinned back at Anna's outburst, but he looked just as surprised as Anna. He also looked rather disturbed at what he had seen.

"A genius with access to unstable chemicals!"

"Does it matter? What's important is that _your invention_ saved our lives!" Anna shouted, a smile on her face as she gave out small, heartfelt laugh. Carl would have smiled, but he never got the chance…

There was a loud creak of someone opening the doors to enter the rotting catacombs. A heavy splash impacted onto the murky river. Anna and Carl turned to look at its direction and saw a boat. Inside it was Dracula's servants, with the Frankenstein Monster chained with iron shackles. Quickly, it was floating away towards the open gates and through it.

Anna acted immediately, her hands brushing aside her dress and the water in front of her hurriedly. Carl hesitated, then followed suit as well.

_"Say goodbye to your friends..."_ Igor whispered into the Frankenstein Monster's ear, a devilish curve appearing on his lips.

The monster growled miserably, the rain continuing to fall hard on him. He stared at Anna and Carl, hoping that a miracle might happen and they save him from the clutches of the Count. He brushed it aside reluctantly. He wanted to believe that these young people could defeat Dracula and his Brides. He didn't want to doubt their abilities. But it was impossible for him not to think of the possibility as well. After all, they were only mortals. They could die with a single bullet shot through the heart.

The monster frowned deeply as he saw the iron gates; crudely chiseled in intricate patterns, crash down into the depths. He stared at it as if he was struck by a death sentence.

_**"No!"**_ Anna yelled angrily and she shook the iron gates with all her might. Even with the werewolf blood flowing through her veins, it was not enough to break it. She gave out a frustrated growl, erupting from her throat.

"Dammnit!" she cried out, slamming the gates with fury as the boat vanished into the mists of the stretching sea.

"Anna! C'mon, we have to get to Castle Frankenstein before they do!" Carl spoke, and he shook her shoulder. She turned to look at him with a glower unlike her character, but after seeing his frightened face, her face turned back its normal composure.

"You're right, Carl. Let's go." Anna nodded in agreement, and they both swam for shore.

**X**

Van Helsing woke up with a jolt as his ears immediately caught the noises of machinery here and there. He was disarmed, with iron cuffs held firmly on his wrists. His head ached with a dizziness he wasn't very used to. It was almost as if static was inserted into his mind to prevent him from thinking clearly. But he remember what happened that day… The coach, Velkan, the werewolf curse, Anna… and the haunting dance with Dracula… _The Kiss…_

His body shivered without his consent, a sharp breath chilling his skin. His cuffs were tugged roughly, and he felt hands grab him from his back. Sharp fingers dug deep into his shoulder, making him growl in pain. A chuckle reminded him that he was not alone.

"_Poor Gabriel, caught blindly inside his captor's little game…" _Dracula hissed into his prisoner's ear. Van Helsing responded by violently trying to break free from his grip. But for a mortal of minimal power, the chains imprisoning him in place did not break easily.

"Get off me, you sick bastard!" Van Helsing roared angrily, turning to face the vampire. The count raised an eyebrow, grinning widely with amusement.

"And why the devil would I want to do that? I'm going to have my ways with _you…_" Dracula trailed a finger over Van Helsing's neck, "…_and your friends…_"

"You stay away from Anna and Carl!" Van Helsing snarled through gritted teeth, his eyes glaring daggers. It could have killed if those daggers had appeared physically.

Dracula laughed mockingly. "Or you will do what, Gabriel? You have nothing to threaten _me…_ I have the Frankenstein Monster in my grip! And besides, I possess all the time in the world…"

He twirled Van Helsing in his hands as if he was a light feather. His eyes gleamed with pleasure as he saw the hunter helplessly being made to do his will. "I'm going to play a little game with you, sweet Gabriel. And _you_ are going to be my Knight. And _I_… shall be your _King…_" Dracula traced Gabriel's bare back softly. He could hear his prisoner's heart race wildly.

"I will never become _anything_ for you, monster!" Van Helsing snarled angrily, glaring at Dracula with poison in his tone. Dracula smiled charmingly at him. "You may resist me for now, Gabriel, but you are _mortal…_ Choose your words carefully, or you might just break your promise."

The hunter frowned, something dawning on his face, as his hatred intensified, "You _never _intended to trade me for the Monster…!"

"No, my friend, I did not," Dracula smiled and his hands brushed through Van Helsing's hair. The hunter flinched in response. "After I claim what is _rightfully mine…"_Dracula enjoyed the expression on Van Helsing's face change from anger to desperation. "You will be of _little_ use to me…"

Van Helsing struggled mightily, in an effort to prove Dracula wrong but not a single dose of his strength managed to break through the chains that closed his fate shut. His energy was wasted on such a futile thing that Dracula could only chuckle in satisfaction. He forced Van Helsing to look at him, and the hunter, in spite of his struggle, was unable to be freed from Dracula's influence. He felt his head move to look at his enemy's cold, heartless eyes. It was hypnotic under his gaze. The count smiled.

"Try all you want, my friend, but you will never be able to escape. You are a slave to my will!" Dracula drawled huskily as he pulled his prisoner into his arms, and once again his lips collided hard with Van Helsing's. The Hunter squirmed violently, but this time Dracula was not as patient as he was in the Ballroom. He bent his will on Van Helsing, and the power to protest was stripped from him. Angry tears emerged on the Hunter's eyes as his mortal mind let the immortal take control of him. His body started to grow numb from the icy touch, uncontrollable shudders spreading through him like a disease.

Van Helsing could only move his eyes in frustrated helplessness, his eyes starting at the monster possessing him completely…

**X**

"Oh god, please no…" Anna whispered in despair as she and Carl stared at the devastated remains of the leftover machinery inside Castle Frankenstein. The whole place looked like it was emptied in a hurry. The only thing left behind were a few scattered pieces of wasted metal.

Frustrated tears burned through her eyes and the Princess bit her lips hard. Her hands clenched into tightened fists, her anger boiling.

_No, no, no! This can't be happening! God, have you forsaken us to our awful fate? Why! _Anna thought desperately. She wanted to cry out for all the things that had happened; for the injustice of it all. Her family's curse, her father's disappearance, her brother and mother's deaths, the loneliness she felt until Van Helsing came.

_**Van Helsing…**_His name echoed inside Anna's head, stretching through the back of her skull.

Suddenly, an inhuman anger washed over, her eyes transfigured from bright hazel eyes to golden feral. Without realizing what she was about to do, Anna roared at the sky with all her might. The sound pierced through the air with a loud howl; a mixture of a woman's cry and a werewolf's deepened tone. She grabbed the nearest scrap of metal and threw it over the young Friar's head, making him jump in fright.

"Anna!" Carl cried, his eyes wide. He wanted to back away and shiver in the corner. But that was called cowardice. And he knew that it wasn't right. Anna needed support, and he was going to give it to her until Van Helsing comes back and sets things right. He looked at the Gypsy Princess and realized the glow in her eyes had vanished, shimmering back to her normal eye colors.

"Anna?" Carl spoke softly.

Anna didn't reply for a few seconds, but the Friar could see that Anna was shivering, her hands trembling. The tears in her eyes had dried, her anger vanishing into darkness as fear flickered like a newly burnt light inside of her. She looked at Carl with a gaze that he had no words for.

"What have I done, Carl?" Anna whispered.

Carl shook his head. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"I've given into the werewolf curse, Carl! That is _not_ a good thing."

"And yet it is going to save all of mankind! Anna, it may not be a right thing (I don't believe I'm saying this!) but no matter what you say is going to change the fact that the beast is now inside of you, Anna. And it is not helping any better that you are not accepting this fact!"

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but shut it back. She knew he was speaking of the truth.

"We still have until sunset to find Dracula-" Carl began, but Anna interrupted hotly.

"_Time?_ The sun sets in two hours, and we've been searching for him for more than four hundred years!" Anna countered with frustration. Carl's expression didn't waver, and this time he looked at her with a slight grin growing on his face.

"I wasn't around for those four hundred years, now, was I?" **(A/N: Hehe, sound familiar?)**

**X**

"What have you learned, Carl?" Anna spoke sharply. The two had run up the stairs of the tower and entered a room filled with neatly stacked relics, artifacts and books everywhere, all in order from A to Z. Anna raised an eyebrow at the friar, who merely shrugged. "I'm a perfectionist."

"I can see that," Anna replied but she had no time to tease Carl about it. She looked at Carl to report what he learned, and the friar quickly obliged.

"Did you know that the Count Dracula was actually the _son_ of Valerious the Elder?" Carl spoke and looked pointedly at her, "The son of your ancestor?"

This time it was the Princess's turn to shrug, "Everybody knows that. What else?"

"Oh, uh, alright. It says that everything all started in 1462, when Dracula was murdered."

"Does it say who murdered him?" Anna spoke, her eyes narrowing.

"No not reall- Wait… Actually, I think there might have been a hint of a name. It had sounded awfully familiar at the time…" Carl muttered, his sentence trailing off as he headed for the books. His hands skimmed through the yellowing pages with skill. Finally his hands stopped flipping and stopped on a page. His finger touched the top page of the paper, and then slid all the way to the bottom, where a handwritten scrawl was written. His eyes widened as he saw what was written on it. "Anna, I think you should come have a look at this."

"What?" the Princess spoke and she did so, looking over Carl's shoulder and at handwritten writing.

"This is my father's writing…" Anna whispered as she bit her lip. Memories she had shared with her father came rushing back at her like a horrible storm, but she had to tuck it away deep inside her heart; the only place no one can ever intrude. She focused on what was written on the page, and her heart stopped for a mere second as she read what was on it.

It was a single sentence including a name so familiar that Anna could only open her mouth in disbelief.

_**Gabriel Van Helsing is the murderer.**_

"Oh god, Carl. My father _knew! _That's why he traveled away to find the Vatican, but Dracula must have found him first…" Anna winced terribly, but continued slowly, "…My father had written Van Helsing's name on the book. But… it's impossible! If Van Helsing _were_ the murderer, he would be at least-" Anna began unbelievably.

"Around four hundred years old," Carl finished for her, wearing the same disbelieving look. And yet, he knew that this might just be a possibility. He saw Anna's expression become a very horrified expression.

"Is he _immortal?"_ Anna suddenly screamed out, making Carl jump with fright. Her voice rose with each word that came out of her lips, her expression a look of hurt, fury and betrayal.

"Has he been _eavesdropping on us? _Are _you _working for him, Carl? For Dracula! I thought I could trust you and Van Helsing! You have lied to me so easily-" Anna yelled angrily, her eyes accusing as her jaws clenched shut furiously.

"No! **NO! **I told you! We were sent here to help you! To aid your family's mission to killing Dracula! Van Helsing is no different!" Carl spoke in protest, shaking his head. But Anna was still dissatisfied.

"Sent by _whom?_ By the Holy Order? Why didn't they help us before? My family could have all been saved!" Anna countered, her eyes brimming with tears. The emotions she usually hid inside herself fell apart so easily while the werewolf venom influenced her. She cursed the effects under her breath.

"Anna, we shouldn't be accusing anyone! We should be asking _why _Van Helsing's name is on that book. Books give us answers… We'll find it."

Anna growled but this time she was in no position to disagree; she knew Carl was right again. She still looked at Carl accusingly. The friar flinched a few times but slowly he didn't even notice as he started to read what was on the page.

"What does it say?" Anna asked.

"It… it says that the knight had killed Dracula for reasons unknown. But it does state that the knight may have been a very good friend of Dracula's, and that a finger was stolen from the Count's hand. On it was a ring with the emblem of the dragon on it. Here, have a look," Carl spoke and he pointed to the picture of the ring. Anna stared at the picture, after seeing it for the very first time. She wished that she had combed through the books when Velkan had told her to. If she hadn't been so stubborn about not reading the books, for she was not a very patient person, then she would have saved the trouble of finding Dracula and otherwise killing the beasts created by him.

"So… Van Helsing _may _have been acquainted by Dracula before…" Anna spoke with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Van Helsing has no memories before he was recruited by the Holy Order… It's no surprise he doesn't remember anything now either…" Carl spoke with reason, and Anna sighed.

"I do not believe you are threat, but if Van Helsing does not remember who he is, that is a problem… We can never know the truth, not from Van Helsing, not from you, Carl, not even the Holy Order… The answer lies all in Dracula!" Anna spoke distastefully, hating the idea that Dracula had a slight advantage over them.

Carl sighed along with her, "Van Helsing's past is not important, Anna. What _is _important is that we save him, kill Dracula before his children is born, and that curing you from your curse."

Anna nodded slowly… She had to admit; Carl can be a real smart and courages guy when the need was dire. She looked at him now with an apologetic look on her face. "I am sorry I have yelled at you, Carl…"

"It's understandable. I probably would have done the same," Carl spoke, and he gave her a small smile.

Anna smiled back softly and but it disappeared as she spoke again, "…Carl, do you know exactly where we can find Dracula's lair?"

"No… it doesn't say. You'll have to give me time to think so I could find the answer." The young Friar spoke, and Anna, although frowning, nodded.

"Alright. I'm giving you 10 minutes to think, Carl… After that, fate will decide for us all."

**A/N: **'Kay guys, whaddya guys all think? Good… Bad? Just spill all your thoughts on the reviews. Flames are hell, but normal reviews are bliss! XD Thanks so much for reading, and will update as soon as I can! (:


	3. Falling into the Cold Embrace

**Devil's Triangle**

**A/N:** Twist and turn, twist and turn, twist and- O.O! I've been found! Run!! I must hide my twisted plans for poor VH and Anna or it will become.. -blood drains from face- MAJOR SPOILERS!! AHHHH!! -screams and runs around until Elwyndra trips and falls over face- Okay.. umm.. please continue:D lol I'd really love that!

And... _**SQUEEEE! Reviews! XD**_ –jumps around- THANK YOU SO MUCHHH! XD -bear hugs everybody-

**READ, ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW:D**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the fabulous movie, _Van Helsing!_ And nor the words Carl and Anna are saying while they talk about finding the door. That was all from the book. (:

**Summary:** AU: What if Anna had been the one who was bitten by Velkan instead, and Van Helsing has no choice but for Anna to kill Dracula instead? Will all go according to plan? Or will all fall away in pieces? **VH/Dracula, VH/Anna, Anna/Dracula**

**SLASHY! (And I mean it; so if this is not the kind of story you'd like to read, you should go read something else!) NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Thanks to the following for their wonderful reviews, _you rock my world!_ – ForeverACharmedOne, River Child, jimmy-barnes-13, vendy, cheryljulia, Kairi's-twin, dartigen, Star Mage1 and Lady-of-the-gray! XD**

**Chapter Three – Falling into the Cold Embrace**

"I've got it!" Carl cried out amidst the silence of his thinking and the clinking of Anna's scabbard touching the floor few times as she waited impatiently for him to continue. The Friar's eyes sparkled with what looked like excitement and uneasiness at the same time. He had one free hand, but in the other, he gripped a certain piece of torn painted cloth tightly in his grasp. Anna raised an eyebrow, a questioning look on her face, but Carl soon answered quickly.

"I understand it; All of it! The lost piece to the door we're searching for... It's right here! But I will get to that. First, I need to explain everything to you."

"Carl! What are you waiting for? Tell me!" Anna shouted.

"Oh yes, uh, here let me show you something-" Carl spoke in mid-sentence as he grabbed a book in latin. He flipped through the pages quickly and stopped when he found the chapter. He read out, quickly translating the language into English. "According to this, when Dracula died, he made a pact with the Devil-"

"--And was given new life..." Anna guessed from the look on Carl's face, who nodded with a grimace on his face.

"But the only way to sustain himself was to drink from the very creatures he once was," the Friar spoke and then shut the book in his hands.

He placed it back in where it was with a gentle, farewell pat of its cover. Anna almost saw a look of tender love, the kind you only see a mother have when they care for their children.

This made the Princess smile for just a mild second, but her thoughts were thrown aside into the back of her head when Carl held an even larger book with him. It looked like it had been neglected from human hands, carrying dust for ages and ages. The pages had turned a brown-yellow color, but it could almost have looked golden at the same time. Carl opened the front cover and then read from the right pages.

"Your ancestor, having sired this evil creature, went to Rome to seek forgiveness from God, and that's when the bargain was made," Carl continued with a sad look on his face. "-Valerious the Elder was to kill his own son in return for eternal salvation of his entire family, right down the line and all the way..." Carl paused, gulping, "to you, Anna."

Carl's eyes flicked towards Anna. The Princess nodded.

"But he couldn't do it. As evil as Dracula was, my ancestor could not kill his own son."

This time it was Carl's turn to agree with her, "So he banished Dracula to an Icy fortress, sending him through a door from which there was no return. But the Devil, cunning and twisted as he could be, gave him wings to roam free."

After Carl spoke, Anna turned to him with a questioning look. "Alright, so where is this door?" The Friar had grinned when the Princess had asked him this question.

"_This _is where this cloth comes in to the picture-" The teared cloth Anna had seen Carl hold tightly before came into her view. She could smell how old it was, and see how aged it was especially from its color. But what caught her eyes were the latin inscription written on it. She read what it wrote, and immediately understood what it meant. She gaped at it, as if disbelieving her own eyes. Anna turned to look at Carl. "Where did Van Helsing get that? H-How?" Anna gasped.

"The Vatican had held onto this artifact for quite a while, which must have originally been in Valerious the Elder's possession. He had left clues so that future generations might do the inevitable task for him. And this cloth is one of them. It unlocks something, and what else but the door? A door that shows us the map of _Transylvania..._"

Anna and Carl turned and ran towards the armory, eyes locking at the large map of Transylvania on the wall. The Princess glanced at Carl, and with a look of wonder she started to smile. "I can't believe it! All this time, it had always been here. My family passed it so many times... unaware of its hidden secret. How could I have been so foolish as to not notice?" After saying the last sentence though, her smile had faded. Her mind was enveloped with theories of What if's. If they had found the door leading to Dracula's lair sooner, everything could have gone more easily. _Her family... _might still be with her, standing there with their courageous faces and making theories of their own.

"But you couldn't have known. Not without this. Your father must have been looking for this missing piece, after realizing that the door was this map," Carl spoke, and Anna nodded slowly. She brushed away the sadness; she will mourn them later. For now, she will look at the brighter side of death, the light she will need to move on with her task to save herself, Van Helsing and the rest of humanity.

"How will this work?" Anna spoke and Carl lowered himself so he was in view with the place the missing piece should be placed. He looked at the Princess with a slightly worried smile. "I'm not sure, but we will find out soon."

He placed the cloth on the ripped section of the map, and it fit perfectly. He finished the inscription, while holding the fragmented map piece in his other hand.

"_Deum lacessat ac inaum imbeat aperiri..."_

"In the name of God, open this door..." Anna said softly under her breath as the two saw the mirror spread into a shimmering, crystalline mirror. It moved like water, small waves making it go back and forth, the ripples spreading in and out. The mirror itself looked ancient.

Carl gave a squeal of fright as he felt the mirror under his hand. He had felt a cold chill grow on his palm when he was touching it, like holding a piece of metal that had cooled down after being beaten down by the fiery fires in the armory inside the Vatican. He stared at the silvery substance in front of him in wonder. "A mirror?"

"Dracula has no reflection in the mirror." Anna said after looking at it for a moment. She looked at it cautiously, just in case it was harmful. "But... Why...?"

"Maybe... maybe to Dracula, it is not a mirror at all..." The Princess walked closer towards the mirror, and then let her hand touch the surface of the mirror. It went right through, and she gasped, but it was not out of fear. Carl's eyes had widened into the size of saucers.

"What is it?!"

"It's snowing, Carl..." Anna said and she let her hand come back to her. On the tips of her fingers were melting snowflakes, but big enough to see that it was, indeed, snowing on the other side. The two of them both smiled at their discovery.

The Gypsy Princess moved to grab the burning torch nearby, and Carl got up, shaking himself quickly.

"Would we need anything to bring?" the Friar spoke, thinking about the brown sack Van Helsing and himself had brought with them. Inside it were objects like Holy Water and garlic.

"No, we have all the weapons we need," Anna responded, and Carl understood her. He knew the Princess had meant the werewolf curse. **(A/N: Please pretend they just know about the werewolf curse being able to kill Dracula and stuff, cause it's a pain the neck for explaining it all over again if you guys all know! Sorry for being a lazy bum, lol.)**

Anna grabbed Carl's hand, and exchanging glances that told them exactly what they were both feeling. They pierced the silvery mirror, their bodies entering through the rippling substance. To both of them, it had felt as if they were inside water, the warmth of the Valerious Castle fading behind their shoulder. Suddenly they were out, and a sudden burst of wind chilled Anna and Carl to their bones. The two of them opened their eyes, shivering as they felt the snow fall softly on them.

"We're here," Anna spoke and she felt her hear beat faster. Carl nodded, but his eyes were concentrated on the bones hung up above their heads, as a warning for those who dared to enter the Icy Fortress before them. Anna nudged him to look elsewhere, and finally the Friar looked away.

But even Anna could not help but feel just a hint of fear for this massive building, carved by human hands to entrap the monster inside. How in God's name was she going to get through this without Van Helsing by her side...? How?

Then she remembered the little Friar. She needed to stay strong for him.. and for Van Helsing... If not, Dracula's children will come to life, and the world will be in chaos. Courage started to flow through her veins, and without looking back – at the past nor at the future - she grabbed Carl's hand.

"Let's go, Van Helsing's waiting.." she spoke firmly, and Carl nodded, following her closely. They walked, pushing aside the mounting snow beneath their feet. The wind was harsh on their skin, and it clawed at them, as if trying to deny them further access. But they were persistent, pushing even the wind with force, moving ever closer towards the Fortress made of ice.

But what will be awaiting them on the other side of the door would be more than they can handle...

**x X x**

**WARNING: Major Slash? o.O Got it? Then you may continue. (:**

**x X x**

There was a satisfied smirk etched on his lips, as Count Dracula let his cold fingers slide Van Helsing's cheeks. He was in his bedroom, an elegant chamber adorned with colors of red and black, silver and gold. The hunter was, of course, in no way cooperative when Dracula brought him into the room. He had squirmed, pushed, bit, growled and fought like he was a wild, untamed wolf, struggling as hard as he could to push the vampire away from him. Finally Dracula had to pull all the rebellion out of Van Helsing, and after he did, the hunter had fell, slumping onto the floor, looking powerless. Van Helsing's eyes had glazed over, the fire inside his orbs had vanished inside his heart.

After, the Count had taken the limp hunter into his arms and laid Van Helsing onto the abyss colored sheets of his bed, letting the hunter become swallowed by the exhaustion of his actions. Dracula had stared at the hunter for a while, contemplating on what to do. He had two tasks to do, and one of them was something he could not fail to accomplish. The other was of the Gypsy Princess, the light he craved to hold. Ever since the day the Princess had been grown as a woman, she had been become his secret obsession. Her beauty enthralled him; and this was something to hear from a man who had been loved by thousands of other women. Unfortunately, the Princess did not have the same love care for him as he did for her. Like her family, Anna hated him with all her heart and blamed him for the deaths of innocents, especially the ones she loved dearly.

Dracula only frowned in irritation. One way or another, he was going to have the Princess and make him his next bride...

And there was Gabriel, who he had loved in the past. Dracula regretted having to have the same love/hate relationship with him. The Gabriel he knew would have come to him willingly. But alas, it seemed that fate had its own plans. Now Gabriel was Van Helsing, a devoted man of God. The mark he had left on Gabriel.. Van Helsing... was no more. It had vanished completely, and the Count knew that how ever much he tried, he will never be able to bring it back to the surface... And yet the taste of Van Helsing's lips wouldn't leave him alone. It was true that he had forced the hunter into kissing him back, taking away the resistance as if blowing away the flicker of flame on a candle. But it had felt so good to finally have the familiar warmth the Count always wanted. Dracula could not help but feel desire towards the hazel eyed man lying strewn on the bed. Van Helsing's chest was rising and then falling, as his heart beat strong behind those ribs. The Count felt the drumming of it with a twisting knot in his stomach, jealousy gripping his consciousness. If he were alive, then no one will fear him. He will be able to feel everything around him, and be loved warmly... just like every other human being.

Then an idea hit him, and a sly grin widened on his face. Dracula's eyes flashed with a malevolent glow of icy blue. He walked towards Van Helsing's sleeping form leaned forward, his body closely connected with Van Helsing. His hands brushes through Van Helsing's hair, feeling the sensation of it running through his fingers. He breathed in the hunter's scent. It was mingled with a sweet mixture of manliness. Dracula smiled almost sadly, if he had any emotion.

"Forgive me, Gabriel. This time it is _I _who will be betraying you..." Dracula whispered into Van Helsing's ear. There was no emotion in his eyes... only a cold loneliness. He stared at the hunter's face for a moment and then he pulled a small flask out of his pocket. The liquid inside had the color of red, it almost would have been mistaken as blood. Dracula uncorked the top, throwing it aside onto the bed and then opened Van Helsing's jaws open. Then he let the liquid flow and slip into Van Helsing's throat. As he did so, the hunter's eyes suddenly snapped open, and it met Dracula's. He was about to struggle again, but the potion that had flowed into his system was working rapidly, pulling him back into a cold, unfeeling slumber. His eyes closed inch by inch, until they were open no more.

Dracula observed this with an inhuman calm, looking hollow in expression. The Count acted quickly as he felt a prick on his neck. He sensed the presence of two mortals, their hearts drumming in their chest rapidly. He understood almost immediately that it must be Anna and the little Monk that had been cowering behind Van Helsing's back before. He felt his throat tighten and he urgently continued with what he was doing.

Holding Van Helsing's sleeping form into his arms so he was somewhat upright, Dracula put a drop of the liquid from the flask on his finger and smeared it on his captive's lips, covering every inch of it. Van Helsing's eyes fluttered behind his eyelids. The hunter's body responded and he moaned. Dracula quickly started to grin, as he continued, putting the uncorked small flask beneath Van Helsing's nostrils so as to let him smell the essence of it as well.

After a few seconds of waiting, the Count decided that it was enough for Van Helsing to feel intoxicated by the smell. Van Helsing was murmuring something under his breath, and Dracula leaned forward to hear the name, _"Anna...", _being spoken softly. The Count growled, and his blue eyes almost immediately burned and vanished into the color of dark blood red, nearing to the color of darkness. His nails dug into Van Helsing and the feelings of longing for the hunter was beginning to lessen... Anna Valerious was _his..._ and not even Van Helsing will be able to stop him from letting him have the Princess for his own. No, this time it would be _Van Helsing_ who will gain Dracula the trust he needed to have Anna. The hunter was nothing more than a pawn to move the Queen by his side.

Determination and fury blazing inside his eyes, Dracula growled, "This will be the kiss of your desired one, Anna. Her scent is what you smell and the lips you taste are that of the Princess... Now... _Remember..._" Dracula hissed the word out as he let Van Helsing's own body move of its accord.

Van Helsing's eyes snapped open, cloudy and dreamy. His expression looked blank, but he had moistened his lips with a burning desire inside of him, nagging him to follow this instinct. As Dracula grabbed Van Helsing towards him and locked lips, Van Helsing didn't resist. He kissed passionately but in a gentle manner. But as it deepened, it became vigorous, as if he treasured every moment he kissed the imaginary 'Anna'. He never seemed to want to let go.

**(A/N: Ahh lame! I need to work harder on kiss scenes. Must. Have. New. Words... THESAURUS, my beautiful friend! XD)**

_This will be interesting... _Dracula thought with a smile spreading over his lips. Without letting go, he closed his eyes and felt for every boundary that guarded his way into Van Helsing. He shattered them into pieces with ease, and then entered the hunter, his lips leaving the hunter. Van Helsing himself exhaled a breath, before his hazel green eyes turned into the color blue. His expression suddenly turned from passion to devious, as those lips that had been kissing the Count a moment ago became the Vampire's itself.His flushed cheeks were fading into the color of white, creamy skin.

Van Helsing smiled.

But really it was Dracula who was pulling the strings to this little game.

The Count smiled wider.

**x X x**

So.. how was it? ;D Please review! It'll totally get me writing a chapter again! XD

If you see any spelling mistakes, that's cause of my weird eyesight right now. o.O Sorry about that. Well, I'm off to sleep now! -yawns- 'Night!


	4. Collision

**Devil's Triangle**

**A/N: **Pft, who needs one! lol I just hope you ENJOY THE STORY! XD Reviews are always great:D

**Thanks to the following for their wonderful reviews, _you rock my world!_ – ForeverACharmedOne and Kairi's-twin and to all the ones who reviewed and are reading my story! XD**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the fabulous movie, _Van Helsing!_ And nor the words Carl and Anna are saying while they talk about finding the door. That was all from the book. (:

**Summary:** AU: What if Anna had been the one who was bitten by Velkan instead, and Van Helsing has no choice but for Anna to kill Dracula instead? Will all go according to plan? Or will all fall away in pieces? **VH/Dracula, VH/Anna, Anna/Dracula**

**SLASHY! (And I mean it; so if this is not the kind of story you'd like to read, you should go read something else!) NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Chapter Four – Collison**

_**DARKNESS... **_

_**Agony... **_

_**Desire... **_

_**Hunger... **_

_**LUST...**_

_The eyes of an angel, so wide and bright colored in hazel green, closed in the illusionary world of peace as the darkness enveloped itself onto the winged man. He had been in fear... anger... and confusion... But now even that was gone..._

_Gabriel Van Helsing felt as if he _was_ the sky itself, being held by invisible hands that gently held him in the air. It could have been a dream, where he was allowed to let go and let the wind carry him elsewhere. But he was not free. On the contrary, he was far it. The hunter was trapped in the grip of his captor, made to drink a substance that will poison his will entirely. His mind could be easily shattered and put back together in a different sequence with this elixir of deceit. The master certainly knew what he was doing to this man._

_Unfortunately, the hunter-in-question was ignorant of this. Van Helsing continued to slumber, the emotions he had felt so vividly in reality tucked away so it could be used as a weapon to those who touched him... He was forced to stay asleep, even in his own consciousness. _

_And nothing will be able to save him except the voice that echoes through to his heart..._

**x X x**

"How, exactly, are we going to enter, Anna?" Carl spoke hesitantly at something in front of him.

In front of the Princess and Carl stood a huge door shut tightly in front of them. Icicles clung onto the walls, floating dangerously over their heads. Carl looked up nervously, but Anna's concentration was on the door. It was frozen completely, and even the edges that could have opened the door were without holding an inhuman strength to cross it. Anna frowned.

"Anna..." Carl said hastily as his teeth chattered. He was shivering from head to toe, and he cursed himself for not wearing more warm clothing with him when he had heard the word, _"Snow"_, come from Anna's mouth.

Anna looked at the door, deep in thought. She searched for an opening, anything that would help her let them inside the Fortress of Dracula. And fortunately, she did. It was a narrow window, but it looked wide enough for both of them to enter. However it was way over their heads, and they would have to climb up the slippery door and the frozen ice to get there. With a sigh, Anna knew what she had to do next.

She closed her eyes, and breathing under her breath – Carl thought he heard words of forgiveness distinctly within her voice – and then Anna grabbed Carl's robes tightly in her grip and opened her eyes. Her brown eyes had flared with the color of gold again, and her expression become fierce with determination.

"Wha-" Before Carl could even begin to continue, the Princess was flinging herself and the Friar with her, using her werewolf curse to her advantage. Carl gave a girlish shriek and he closed his eyes, looking terrified.

Anna's feet impacted with the ice-covered walls between the huge door, rebounding to the left, and then to the right. Each time she did, she felt the wind rushing through her as if she was one with them, being lightly carried. And yet, the growling beast inside of her wanted to be released from its cage and Anna could feel it as well. She winced and at the last leap, she and the squealing Carl entered through the gap and landed on the floor with a thunk of their shoes.

Carl staggered, feeling like the world was shaking beneath his feet. Anna looked unsteady as well. She tried to balance herself but a jolt of agony made her give out a pained cry as she felt something like claws rip inside of her. The Friar looked at her worriedly, and he rushed to her side, but Anna pushed him. He stumbled on to the ground, his eyes wide.

The Princess lowered to the ground, holding her stomach. Her eyes were flashing from gold to brown, and then back to its original color, the slits returning and then vanishing. She gave out a painful gasp as she breathed for air, her other free hand on the floor. When at last that horrible feeling subsided and she was able to raise her head again did she look at Carl.

"Anna, are you alright?" Carl said, concern in his voice as he looked at her wearisome expression. Anna nodded slowly, letting go of her stomach. "I'm sorry for pushing you away.. I just didn't want you to get hurt because of me."

Carl nodded knowingly, "I understand, Anna. You have no need for apologizes." And he got up, pulling himself up so he could give Anna a hand as well. The Princess was got up with the help of Carl. She felt warmth in her heart, and felt comfort to know that she still head friends who cared about her. But the cold dread inside did not subside, and it kept her shivering with a deep frown on her face.

"Thank you Carl." Anna spoke, and the Friar smiled. The two of them turned to look at their surroundings, and they looked at it with wide eyes. It was huge, darkly lit and yet with burning with dancing flames from the crudely made torches. Every step they took echoed onward. Even they could not help but stare with awe at the size of it.

"Let's go," Anna spoke and led them forward the vast fortress. The lights from the fortress reflected them and the shadows behind them.

"Where, Anna? How in God's name are we going to find Van Helsing in a fortress as vast as this?" Carl said and Anna sighed.

"I have no clue, Carl. But we will have to start somewhere." Anna pointed to a large staircase coming into view. As she did, there was a distant roar above their heads. It sounded like the Frankenstein Monster's cry.

And with it came a sudden jolt, a horrid sound impacting on rock as the fortress shook. The fire danced on its torches wildly, and other sounds mingled, including the whirring of machines. Anna looked at Carl urgently.

"Come on!" she shouted as the Princess ran for the stairs, her feet carrying her closer and closer towards her supposed destination. Carl followed her as well.

"Anna! We need to find you the cure!" Carl shouted, but Anna shook her head.

"And I need to destroy Dracula and save Van Helsing!" Anna turned to look at the Friar.

"But-but.. Who will save you?" Carl looked at her with fear in his eyes. There was sadness in those orbs as well.

Anna felt like her heart was tearing apart at the mention of those words. Her eyes started to fill with tears, but she quickly brushed them aside as if they were no more than falling petals on a flower. Slowly she took out a silver stake from her belt and she saw Carl's stricken expression on his face.

"I-I don't think I can do it..." Carl whispered, crossing himself as Anna flicked the stake to shoot upwards, causing it to slice through the air menacingly.

"You must..." Anna breathed, and her grip on the stake was trembling as she managed to smile at the Friar with the most comforting smile she had up her sleeve. "For the world..."

She passed the stake to Carl, and at first he just stared. But then he accepted it, taking it in his hands and putting it away inside a pocket in his robes.

Anna gave a silent sigh of relief, and then her expression darkened at the thought of Dracula and his children. "Let's go!"

"Wait! What about the cure?" Carl asked frantically, "You can go find Van Helsing! I can go find the antidote!"

"NO!" Anna shouted almost too loudly. Carl looked at her with surprise. "We don't have time! And I can't afford to lose you if something happens! Van Helsing would never have wanted something to happen to you!"

"But-" Carl started to protest but Anna interrupted. "No! We'll find it, but right now we _have _to find Van Helsing!"

Having no choice but to give in, Carl nodded quickly and the two ran, climbing the stairs as fast as they can carry them.

**x X x**

When they finally got out of the stairwell, they could only curse in frustration as they saw a massive maze in front of them.

"Dammnit!" Anna growled, and she turned to the stairwell, only to find that it had turned into a wall without her hear the stones move. Carl's eyes widened at seeing their entrance suddenly vanishing away. "That's impossible! How did that happen-"

"Carl, you know Dracula has the power to defy scientific laws." Anna bit her lips angrily as she looked back at the maze again. _She had been so naïve as to lead both of them into a trap! She should have known that Dracula would have already awaited them as his personal 'guests'!_

"What are we going to do?"

The Princess shook her head, "We'll have to find the exit. Stay close, Carl."

Anna unsheathed her Saber, and it glinted dangerously. Her eyes flicked to and fro cautiously. Carl was also holding his cross and a bundle of holy water in his other hand.

The maze was vast, cornering them to the left, and then to right. It also parted into two paths or more. They looked at each other confusedly but chose at random, going with their intuitions. It almost felt too easy until Anna and Carl intercepted a vicious growl close behind them.

"RUN!" Anna shouted as she gripped her sword tightly, grabbing Carl whose eyes had widened again in horror. There was a howl and the walls of the maze started to shake, the sound of stone breaking apart being easily heard. There was debris in the air where the monster left its mark.

"Oh no, not a _werewolf...!_" Carl spoke, but it went unheard as they rushed through the maze, knowing that if the beast caught up with them, they would be doomed. or at least, Carl would be for being a mortal. Or even worse, he would be one of them.

"Carl, do you trust me to do what I'm going to do next?" Anna cried out, and her eyes had been flickering again from gold to brown. Carl gulped.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Carl said. Anna could only shout a quick, "Yes!", before she stopped and loosened her grip on him. "Anna, no!"

Anna stood her ground, her hair untidy from running. In her hand was her saber, and a look of fierce determination. "Come Beast!"

As if the werewolf heard the challenge, it roared and tearing at the wall with its large claw, it jumped on to the other, impacting hard. Through the debris, the two were able to see its ugly head and the vicious look of hunger on its face. Saliva was dripping from its jaw, its teeth yellow and rotting. The eyes matched those of Anna's, and the wolf stopped its raging for a moment, smelling the air and its opponent. But seeing Saber glittering in Anna's hand, the werewolf snarled furiously and pounced, its body flung hard through the air.

To Carl's eyes, it was an inhuman flash, but Anna moved just as swiftly, the weapon in her hand moving too fast for the human eye to catch. With a howl and Anna's cry, the battle was quickly won. The wolf fell to the ground, twitching as the blood started to flow. Slowly it was turning back to its normal human shape, the furs shedding and falling. Anna turned her eyes away, but Carl looked at the changing werewolf with a slight curiosity.

But when he gasped horribly, Anna forced herself to look again at her victim. And she felt the blood drain from her as she could only gape with bursting tears in her eyes, the consequences of what she had done drenching her with anguish.

In between the amounts of fur shed by the bleeding werewolf lay the very man they were trying to save.

It was Van Helsing.

**A/N: **Mwhahahahaha! XD Now.. I go to sleep! lol :P Please tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it:D And no, our beloved hunter isn't dead... yet! -evil laughter- Or at least, not in the way you expect. Besides, you never know if its.. _real! (_;


End file.
